An Icy Rose
by spiritedhideaway
Summary: There are some flowers can withstand freezing temperatures while others shrivel away until the next year. Will the Shadow King’s ice cold heart freeze this rose, or will she be able to withstand it? Can the hosts help her maneuver through this challenge? (Summary subject to change)


Chapter 1:

With each passing car, time felt as if it was ticking slower than ever. Moving in with her uncle to learn the family's decorating business was something Mina Sakai never asked for. She didn't mind it, but taking over the company one day was definitely not something she planned on.

In the beginning Mina had wondered why it was her who had to become head of the family business, seeing as she had two cousins who could've handled it just as well. When she spoke to her uncle about it, he explained that it was in her aunts will for her to take over since she was the only girl. Mina's cousins, who just so happened to be like older brothers to her, were less than pleased when they were told the news. This, however, went away once they discovered they weren't going to be left empty handed. While Mina would remain the sole owner of the company, the two men would run it until she was of age and knew how to handle everything. At this point the two would simply assist in making decisions, which was something they agreed on.

The car pulled up to a gate with a large calligraphic "S" on it. She sighed and looked out to the place that would she would now be calling her home. Not only did she have a new home, she would also have to attend a new school. She would now be heiress to the company, and her uncle informed her she would soon be attending a prestigious school for many others who were like her, Ouran Academy.

The car door opened and she stretched out her legs. Being in a car for a long period of time wasn't the most comfortable situation, although it could be worse.

"Mina!" she turned to see who had called her. Her eldest cousin, Eli, was running up to her waving his hands every which way in the air.

She sighed, "he hasn't changed a bit has he?"

"Welcome home, boss!"

"Eli please don't call me that. We both know how I feel about this entire situation."

"Well of course I do," he laughed and poked her cheek, "but am I wrong?"

Mina wasn't in the mood for playing games. She had just traveled a few hours with all of her belongings in a compacted space. All she wanted to do for now was sleep.

"Come on, Ill show you to your room. The staff will bring up all of your belongings shortly, so don't worry about that."

The two entered the mansion and the inside was even more beautiful than the outside. It was only three stories, two floors and a basement, but what its size lacked its interior design made up for.

"This is your room, It used to be the guest bedroom and it's got its own bathroom. It's also pretty large which is something you're not used to back home-"

"I wasn't a commoner you dumbass, I had plenty of space."

"Okay, okay, no need to be snippy with me. We bought new bed spreadings and whatnot so it's all clean for you. If you want to sleep just leave the door shut and all your stuff will be placed outside of the room."

"It's almost as if you read my mind, and I hadn't just said it moments ago."

"Well don't get too comfortable because you start school at Ouran tomorrow. Your uniform is already hanging up in your closet, don't totally hate me when you see it. I didn't choose it. We did are time with the uniforms, now it's yours."

Immediately after she said her goodbyes, she went to look in the closet, grimacing at the banana colored dress that she had just witnessed.

"You've got to be kidding me right? There's no way that this is my outfit. This is just too much for anyone."

Yawning and deciding to forget about the monstrosity she had just witnessed, Mina crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

After a few hours she woke up, groaning as she decided to bring into her room her belongings. After looking at it all there wasn't too much that she owned. Personal items, clothes, and art supplies made up the vast majority of it.

She walked up to the window of her room and opened the curtains, there she could see a large pool, greenhouse, and a field of different kinds of flowers. Plants had always been one of her aunts favorite things. Seeing it made Mina miss her. Her aunt Sakura, a nickname that happened to spurred from her love of flowers, had been like a mother to her. After Mina was born her mother disappeared. She wanted nothing to do with her newborn child, and said never to come looking for her. Her fathers sister chose to become the motherly figure for her as much as she could. Mina's father passed away a few years ago unexpectedly, and she had been living on her own ever since. Now that her aunt was also gone, she now had a void in her heart.

The alarm on Mina's phone was louder than she remembered it, and severely unwelcomed. She wasn't a morning person, and it didn't help that when she looked in the mirror her long black mane tangled up in different directions.

Reluctantly putting on her new uniform, and heading downstairs for breakfast, she was ready for her first day at her new school.

"I know that it's your first day at a new school in the middle of the year, but don't go getting on peoples bad sides okay? Chances are you're going to have to work with many of them in the future.

It was true, and something she hadn't thought of until her uncle mentioned it seeing her out the door. Mina wasn't one for being nervous, but after that brief conversation being nervous was an understatement.

In no time they arrived at the gates to Ouran Academy. It was a lot larger than Mina had expected, and it was also a lot more pink. The brochures didn't even begin to show what the real thing looked like. She had no idea what the school semester had planned for her, but she got a negative feeling as soon as she ran into another student. Her papers immediately went flying and she landed onto the ground.

"Miss are you okay?"

She looked up to see a shining ray of light with brown hair, he was really beautiful, and held his hand out to help.

"I guess I should where i'm going more carefully so that I don't accidentally run into another pretty lady like you,"

Mina nodded, taking his hand.

"It's all my fault really," she chuckled, "It's my first day here and I don't have a clue where i'm going."

"That's okay, let me help! My names Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a first year here."

"I'm Mina Sakai, and i'm supposed to be a first year as well. Class 1-A I think."

"Well I guess fate brought us together, Miss Sakai! It looks like we have the same class."

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought, maybe she had just made her first friend.


End file.
